Vehicle computing systems, infotainment systems, etc. have come a long way in recent years. Capable of interaction with drivers, wireless devices, portable devices, remote servers, cloud networking, etc., these systems may have numerous and complex inputs.
Often times the systems are modular in nature as well, allowing portions thereof to be upgraded, changed, etc. Additionally, software packages can be developed for interaction with vehicle computing systems. When these upgrades or software packages are added to a relatively simple system, the process of testing and integrating the new modules can be performed with relative ease. As the complexity of the system increases, however, the testing process can grow in difficulty.
For example, if a new module or software package is to be deployed in a vehicle, it is important that the module/software/etc. not result in errors that could affect vehicle performance or cause driver distraction. Additionally, it is desirable to have the new module (used to represent software, hardware, etc.) work appropriately.
When testing at a vehicle OEM, demo vehicles may be available for use in the testing process. Offsite testing, however, and third party developer testing may not be as simple. Further, the number of possible inputs and reactions caused by a variety of input factors can result in potential overlooking of input combinations (and the subsequent module reaction) in a complex vehicle environment.